Miracles Happen Once in a While...
by Lady Meliah
Summary: Well, basically tells a little about what happened in Harry and Hermione's last year of school and after. Its different, just read and review it, this will take FIVE MINUTES OF YOUR TIME!!!! ~Lady Meliah~


Miracles Happen Once in a While…

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own any of the characters, but I am pretty sure I do own the plot. Everything belongs to JKR. Darn….

Some people don't believe in miracles. Until I was 23, I was one of them. Miracles didn't exist, they weren't facts. Myths, legends and such forth, I hated them. I preferred math, history, and the like. Hey, don't get me wrong, amidst all that studying I had fun too. Well, sometimes. 

I went to Hogwarts, my two best friends were guys. I know, sad and weird, but I never saw anything but friendship and as far as I knew, neither did they. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, * sigh * the good old days. I always felt bad for Ron though, he always seemed to be in Harry's shadow. But he chose that and so did I. By now I think you have guessed me, yes. Hermione Granger. No big surprise I graduated at the top of my class is it?

In the summer of after my sixth year things changed. For better of for worse, I couldn't tell you. That summer all three of us were so busy we didn't owl each other much, not even once come to think of it. I was in France with my family, Harry was staying with Sirius, (who was released shortly before) and Ron was in Egypt AGAIN! Lucky. That summer we all changed.

Harry, well, he seemed to actually grow up. He no longer looked like a little kid, and, well, actually was sort-of hot. Scary, I know. His bright green eyes had sharpened and his unruly coal-black hair didn't look all that bad. He grew a bit taller and seemed more well-built than before.

Ron was almost Harry's clone if not for the red hair and freckles. His hair darkened a bit as well, it wasn't the bright-flaming color like it used to be. Although not much darker, it was a noticeable difference. I do have to admit, when I first saw them at platform 9 ¾, I was almost attracted to them. But then they got closer and I saw who they were. If not for Harry's stupid smile (Sorry Harry) I would never had guessed it was they. 

But they weren't the only ones who changed. I had a bit myself. Over the summer I had lost some weight, and became a little more slender, not to mention stronger. (I carried a LOT of shopping bags) My eyes had brightened and lit up every time I smiled. Or so the guys said. I had cut my hair a bit under the shoulder and somehow managed to get some of the frizz out of it. True, I was now a little bit 'good-looking' as were Harry and Ron, but I hoped it wouldn't ruin our friendship.

I was lucky, by the end of our seventh year, we were all still friends. But all that changed in a matter of minutes.

I never expected my knight in shining armor to come rescue me, or my prince charming to whisk me off into the sunset on his magnificent white steed. But one can always dream, can't she? I had always had hoped for my true love to come and find me, but deep inside I knew it would never happen.

My life was worthless. I had an extremely boring job, I had no boyfriend, and I was all alone. I had lost contact with Harry and Ron after school, all because of what Ron did on our last day. The bastard. I still hate him, even after six years. In front of everyone, he just walked up, kissed me and asked me to marry him. I stared at him with shock then slapped him and ran up to my dorm. I guess I wasn't being fair to Harry when I ran away from everyone. Since when do I love Ron? He is my friend, I NEVER wanted anything more, but apparently he did. But either way, Harry knew Ron was going to do that, and he never told me. I was one of his best friends, aren't best friends supposed to tell that kind of thing? So here I was, sitting in my living room, being bored and thinking how could I go from top-of-the-class to having no life. _Because you have no friends, you are lonely._

My life was falling apart. To make everything worse, my parents had just been in a car accident and I had all these bills to pay, and I missed them so much. They were the only thing I had left to live for, and they were gone, forever.

I think it was that moment I decided to commit suicide. I knew exactly what I would do, the exact same thing my grandmother had done shortly after my mother was born. And I knew right where the dagger was. 

That was the night the miracle happened. I was sitting on my couch fingering the blade gingerly. In the back of my head a voice was telling me not to do it. But I ignored the voice. Just as I was about to put the point to my stomach, my fireplace spouted and a figure rolled out knocking into me. I saw the dagger fly out of my hands and back behind me. Landing unevenly on the shelf above a table. The man who got up and shook the ashes out of his clothes was an angel that night. Although pissed at him at that moment, now I can't thank that angel enough. He hardly noticed me until the dagger fell off the shelf and onto the table with a dull clang. He looked up and saw me staring at him.

"Hermi?" he was shocked, I didn't even recognize him until he smiled. "Is that you?"

"Oh my God, Harry! I am so glad to see you!" I cried, if he had only been ten seconds later….

But he didn't look at me, he looked at the knife lying on the table, "What were you planning to use that for?" He asked, his intense green eyes over-powering me. He already knew the answer.

"Harry…"

He stepped backward, "Hermione, I-I can't tell you how upset I am." He spoke softly, but I heard every word. I just stared past him at the fire, tears pouring out of my eyes. He was right, I don't know what had come over me. But I was an idiot, I can't believe it myself.

"Hermione, why would you do something so – why would you hurt yourself like this?" I had hurt him, but it could be worse. I couldn't help it anymore, I just broke down and cried. He just stood there trying to figure out what to do. I hardly ever cried, at least not in front of him.

He sat beside me and tried to comfort me, "Hermione, hush, its okay. I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He put his arms around me and rocked me back and forth. "Its just, well, I care about you." That stopped me dead in my tracks, no pun intended.

"What?"

He looked directly into my eyes, and wiped away my tears, "I am in love with you Hermione, but I have been to foolish to tell you. My life has been miserable since you disappeared. I am in love with you."

I was astounded. I looked into his eyes and knew he was being sincere. Time stood still and the world around us blurred as Harry leaned forward and kissed me, slow and sweet, the only thing in my focus was he. I returned his kiss.

"So I take it you won't hit me then?" he grinned, one of the marauder grins. I smiled weakly, there was only one thing that still bothered me.

"How did you find me?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't really know, I was trying to go find Sirius, but I suppose I messed up. Instead I came here. I don't really even know why I wanted to see him."

"Either way, you are the angel that saved me tonight," I breathed.

"Then I guess a miracle brought me here instead."

He never asked why, just as long as he knew I would never do it again. My life started improving that day forward. A year later, I found a ring, hanging in front of the fireplace. That was the happiest day of my life.

Now, I am a mother of three, and I could never be happier. I am a fully devoted wife and mother, married to my 'Prince Charming' and I have my two best friends back. I have never given suicide another thought. But sometimes I wonder what would have happened in all our lives, if that miracle, ten years ago, had never occurred, and that angel had never come and rescued me…..

Enjoy my first short story? I hope you will please review it. Geez, although short I thought it was pretty good.

~Lady Meliah~


End file.
